


Yes, I did. Absolutely. He was going to hurt our dog.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Tim, Community: retoaleatorio, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para el reto de "Incorrect quotes" en la pagina de LiveJournal "Retoaleatorio"</p><p>“Tú… mierda ¡Le disparaste!” Grita Tim, ignorando al hombre, gimiendo patéticamente a sus pies. Con la mirada fija en su alfombra egipcia, blanca. Que ahora está manchada de sangre.<br/>“Si” Responde Jason acercándose a ellos. Acariciando la cabeza de su perro “Eso hice, absolutamente, él iba a lastimar a nuestro perro” Y lo dice tan ofendido, que Tim solo le responde con un beso en los labios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I did. Absolutely. He was going to hurt our dog.

**Para el[reto](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/5652.html?thread=318996#t318996) de ** **[minigami](http://minigami.livejournal.com/) en la pagina de livejournal, retoaleatorio. Espero que le guste.**

* * *

* * *

 

 

Jason no es el novio perfecto, pero Tim está seguro de que el antiguo Robin es mejor pareja que hermano, por lo menos ahora, que no está tratando de asesinarlo activamente. Ó por lo menos, eso es lo que le dice a Bruce cuando el hombre le advierte que nada bueno puede salir de esa relación, y lo que le dice a Dick, cuando el acróbata señala lo extraño que es cambiar su estatus de relación, de hermano, a novio.

_“Él nunca fue mi hermano en primer lugar, Dick” Le dijo un día mientras afilaba los cuchillos de su novio “Él es más como esta leyenda realmente sensual que resultó no estar tan muerta como creíamos y que ahora comparte mi cama” Razonó con una expresión concentrada en las armas en sus manos “Como si James Dean volviera de la tumba”_

_“Todo lo que digo” Suspiró Dick “Es que es raro ver a mis dos hermanos pequeños besarse en el sillón durante las noches de cine”_

_“Ese es tu problema” Señaló Tim, apuntando al mayor con un cuchillo afilado “Supéralo como lo hizo Bruce, para él es peor ¿Sabes? Somos sus hijos”_

_“¿Cómo lo superó Bruce?” Se atrevió a preguntar Dick._

_“Con una botella de buen escoses” Respondió Tim despreocupadamente “Que compartió con una chica escocesa”_

Su dudosa moral y su estado de relación incestuosa por al lado, Tim es de alguna forma feliz con Jason. A Jason le gusta decir que eso es lo que pasa cuando dos psicópatas se encuentran, a Tim le gusta responder que él es como Sherlock Holmes, un sociópata altamente funcional, muchas gracias.

Así que cuando sus libros se pierden en el desastre que es la casa de seguridad de Jason y Tim comienza a encontrar la ropa interior sucia de Jason en su canasto de la tintorería, es lógico que ambos decidan que es más fácil vivir juntos.

Los Wayne, por supuesto, están completamente en desacuerdo con ello. Porque lo más seguro es que ambos hombres se terminen matando.

Damian es el más alentador ante la idea, junto con Barbará; que asegura que ambos viviendo en la misma casa serían más fáciles de rastrear.

Ellos se mudan a Cameron ST. Por el lado este de la ciudad. Lo más lejos posible del callejón del crimen y a menos de dos horas de la Torre Wayne.

Su hogar es un departamento de tres pisos que ellos deciden pagar por completo. El primer piso lo usan como una mini cueva, el segundo como una zona hogareña en general. La sala de estar, la cocina y habitaciones de invitados. La que ambos aclaran, no existe con el solo propósito de que Dick se instalé en su departamento para disfrutar de su nueva pantalla plana y la antigua maquina de palomitas del departamento de Tim.

El tercer piso es para ellos. Con tres habitaciones y dos baños. Una habitación para ambos y las otras dos para cuando ambos necesiten espacio del otro.

Jason jamás había tenido tanto y no estuvo vivo mucho tiempo como para disfrutar las excentricidades del dinero. Tim en cambio, aprende a disfrutar los espacios grandes con alguien a su lado.

Cuando Jason aparece en la puerta de su departamento con un pequeño y felpudo french poodle, Tim lo hace dormir en su habitación por una semana.

Ellos caen en pequeñas rutinas, Jason paseando a Thor, (el nombre de su perro), todos los días, Tim desapareciendo por pequeños periodos de tiempo. Red Robin y Red Hood pateando traseros por las noches.

Ninguno de los jamás llega a pensar que sus dobles vidas puedan llegar a cruzarse.

_Hasta que por supuesto ocurre de la forma más inesperada._

Es de noche, dos de la mañana. Tim está medio acostado en la cama, una tablet en su mano y lentes de leer descansando en su nariz. Jason está leyendo un libro –Nana- porque a veces no puede dejar el tema de la prostitución descansar.

Ambos oyen un ruido, como el golpe del cristal contra el piso.

“Lo juro, Todd” Gruñe Tim “Sí ese fue el sonido de Thor rompiendo mi nuevo dragón de porcelana, serás tú” Anuncia mirando a su novio con una mirada severa “Quien termine durmiendo en el jardín”

“Esa cosa es horrible” Se queja Jason, y está a punto de decir algo más. Cuando el sonido de más cosas cayendo, el ladrido de Thor y los gruñidos de un hombre se escuchan claramente desde el segundo piso.

Los dos están fuera de la cama en cosa de segundos, y Tim se sorprende al ver a Jason sacar una pistola que él no sabía que existía, por debajo de su almohada.

Cuando bajan por las escaleras. Hay un hombre, alto, de unos treinta años. Su cabello rojo apenas visible por debajo de la pantimedia que cubre su rostro.

Thor le está mordiendo los talones. El hombre gruñe y trata de patear al pequeño perro. Pero Thor jamás lo suelta.

Entonces el hombre saca una pistola por detrás de sus pantalones, la carga, y ante la mirada horrorizada de ambos héroes, apunta al pequeño poodle.

“No” Es todo lo que gruñe Jason, antes de cargar su arma y disparar al hombro del ladrón. Quien grita de dolor y cae al piso. Con Thor ladrando en su cara.

El hombre gime y Tim corre hasta la escena. Sostiene a Thor entre sus brazos y permite que el canino lama su cara.

“Tú… mierda ¡Le disparaste!” Grita Tim, ignorando al hombre, gimiendo patéticamente a sus pies. Con la mirada fija en su alfombra egipcia, blanca. Que ahora está manchada de sangre.

“Si” Responde Jason acercándose a ellos. Acariciando la cabeza de su perro “Eso hice, absolutamente, él iba a lastimar a nuestro perro” Y lo dice tan ofendido, que Tim solo le responde con un beso en los labios.

“Está bien” Le dice, aun con Thor en sus brazos y caminando hacia el teléfono y marcando el numero de la policía “Pero si esa mancha no sale de mi alfombra, me vas a comprar otra” Le ordena “Más cara”

Jason suspira, la policía responde “Buenas noches” Suena la voz aburrida de la mujer en la línea “Departamento de policía de Gotham ¿Qué necesita?”

Tim besa la cabeza de Thor mientras maniobra el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja. Sus ojos comienzan a brillar y Jason sabe que Tim está a punto de hacer su espectáculo de Tim Drake, Ceo extraordinario.

“H-había un ladrón en mi casa” Llora Tim “Mi- mi novio Jason le di- disparó”

“Está bien” Suspira la mujer “Por favor, deme su dirección y manténgase en la línea ¿Cuál es su nombre?”

“T-Tim Dra- Drake” Tartamudea el ojiazul entre lagrimas falsas. Jason gruñe, oculta su rostro entre sus manos y se deja caer en su sillón favorito.

El ladrón continua llorando “Cierra la boca” Se queja Jason “Todo esto es tu culpa”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, todos los errores son míos y espero que si los ven me avisen.


End file.
